Otra Historia de Vampiros
by LoreVioDragon
Summary: EN PROCESO DE SER REESCRITO
1. Prólogo

Holi!

Este es mi primer fic, por favor denle una oportunidad. Lo subí primero en Ingles porque es universal y as m s gente puede leerlo, pero se me dificultaba un poco por que no es mi lengua materna. Del tercer capítulo en adelante voy a subirlo en ambos idiomas. D. Gray Man NO me pertenece, esto lo hago por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

De pie en la entrada de un club nocturno, estaba un hombre foráneo, alto y atractivo con largo cabello obscuro y ojos igualmente obscuros. Usualmente, el venía a ese lugar por su comida; siempre era lo mismo: Entrar, elegir un objetivo solitario, seducirle, llevar al desafortunado a un callejón, y drenarle la sangre. Esta noche no era diferente... o eso pensó el. Una vez que dio un paso dentro del club, vio a un pelirrojo ligando con unas rubias lindas, un grupo de tipos jugando billar y un gran gentío en la pista de baile. Hoy parecía carecer de suerte, pero entonces vio a una mujer bien parecida, sola en una mesa, bebiendo lo que parecía ser cerveza barata. Bingo. Se le acercó e inició una conversación, como ella estaba ebria, y él era irresistiblemente apuesto, no pasó mucho para que terminaran fajando en un callejón cercano y el tampoco tardo en dirigirse al cuello de la pobre. Ella se dio cuenta muy tarde... trato de gritar cuando sintió los colmillos, pero no pudo. Era su final.

- Ozuchi Kozuchi, man, man, man!

Antes de que el vampiro pudiese morder a la mujer, o girarse para ver al cazador pelirrojo del ojo parchado, el martillo de este lo golpe fuertemente y lo mandó al final del callejón, oportunidad que su no tan desafortunada presa usó para huir. El pelirrojo trató de golpearle de nuevo, pero ahora, consiente del cazador y sus movimientos, el vampiro esquivó el arma fácilmente y corrió hacia el tomándolo por el cuello y acorralándolo contra una pared.

-Hey, dejaste escapar a mi cena…- le dijo -…tendrás que PAGAR por eso.- La creatura nocturna estaba a punto de morder su yugular, acción que provocó una sonrisa de victoria en el joven del parche.

-Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin. - El pelirrojo logro dar un golpe directo al vampiro, atrapándolo en un vértice de fuego y reduciéndolo a cenizas. Cayó al sucio suelo por la falta del agarre de la ahora muerta creatura, se levantó, desempolvó su ropa, guardo su martillo, y regreso al bar, la noche era joven y el tenia trabajo por hacer. Lavi era, después de todo, uno de los más habilidosos cazadores de vampiros de Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>Medio día Un joven de rasgos asiáticos, tés pálida, ojos obscuros y largo y obscuro cabello femenino, caminaba contra la corriente en medio de una calle sobrepoblada totalmente fastidiado. Odiaba en lo profundo de su alma (Si tuviera una) estar en misiones a esta hora del día, había demasiados humanos y el sol le calaba en los ojos, además, para su consternación, no trabajaba solo.<p>

* * *

><p>Recuerdo<p>

* * *

><p>Había cuatro personas sentadas en un comedor: Una niñita de azul cabello puntiagudo, grandes ojos dorados, tés grisácea y un estigma en su frente, usando ropa de lolita. Frente a ella, un apuesto y alto hombre portugués con el mismo tono de piel y la misma estigma en su frente. En la cabecera de la mesa estaba un híbrido de conejo usando un sombrero negro con un moño a rayas en el y finalmente él, sentado al lado del portugués.<p>

-Kanda-pon, recientemente ha habido muchos asesinatos de los nuestros, ¡Así que te enviarte a matar al responsable!. *corazón* (1) - dijo el conejo hibrido.

-Hmph El respondió. El Conde del Milenio había estado enviándolo a un montón de misiones sin sentido últimamente, con suerte esta ser a la excepción. Tampoco era como si estuviera deseando una.

- Ehhh? No es justo!- Se quejó la niña - Kanda ha sido el único con misiones desde hace un mes, yo también quiero misiones, Quiero ver a Allen!, No es justo!.- Comenzó a patalear y a hacer puchero.

-Tu me vas a ayudar con una después Road, por favor ten un poco de paciencia...- Le respondió el Conde.- ...además, no has salido bien en la escuela, eleva tus notas antes de pensar en misiones por favor. *corazón*  
>- Hmmmm... - Road quería protestar, pero el Conde tenía razón... no iba a ver a Allen pronto, pensó.<p>

- De todas formas, es injusto que el cuchillo de cocina tenga más de la mitad de las misiones, Conde.- El portugués, hasta ahora callado, respaldó a Road.

-CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, BAKA TYKI!- Kanda desenvaino furioso su espada y trato de cortar la garganta de Tyki, pero la espada paso por su garganta sin dañarlo. Tyki saco un par de teezes(2) y se preparó para devolver el ataque.

-Oigan, oigan, no peleen en la mesa ustedes dos!- Los regaño el Conde. -Pero si insistes, iras también Tyki-pon. *corazón*

-Estar a agradecido si dejase de llamarme... QUÉ ?

-Tendrás la misión también. *corazón* - Finalizó el Conde.

* * *

><p>Fin del Recuerdo<p>

* * *

><p>Ahora estaba atrapado con el idiota de Tyki hasta matar al cazador bastardo.<p>

* * *

><p>(1)Quería escribir un corazón, el Conde termina todos sus diálogos con uno en el manga . . .pero no me dejaba Fanfiction . . . T_T<p>

(2)Las mariposas de Tyki, según el wiki de DGM se escribe así, pero muchos fans lo cofunden con Tease (Molestar en Inglés)

Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Los capítulos en español van a estar saliendo antes que los capítulos en inglés. Cualquier comentario, idea, crítica constructiva, tomate, bala... Envíenlo! :)

Si han podido leer hasta aquí, Felicitaciones! Y gracias!

Ahora, deja un review o Lero te va a morder! (Muahahaha)


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Holi!

Estoy modificando los capítulos antes de subir el quinto, solo van a ser unos detalles adicionales o descripciones más coloridas pero la historia sigue siendo la misma.

D. Gray Man NO me pertenece, no me pagan por escribir esto, bla, bla, bla…

Bueno, ¡Al grano!

* * *

><p>Segunda Noche<p>

Tyki y Kanda iban de bar en bar durante una noche lluviosa, la mejor idea que Tyki pudo tener para encontrar cazadores lo más rápido posible y con discreción. El peli azul traía un paraguas negro, que sostenía firmemente sobre su cuerpo para que no le cayera una sola gota de agua; el vampiro portugués en cambio, disfrutaba de mojarse bajo la lluvia en noches como esta.

Kanda estaba cansado, por haber pasado todo el día despierto; molesto, porque podría estar trabajando solo de no ser por el portugués boca floja y sobre todo sediento, fue una mala, mala idea saltarse la comida, se dio cuenta. Llevaba más de dos días sin gota de sangre fresca. En resumen, su mal humor iba de mal en peor.

Pronto estaban en otro lugar. Un bar solitario y descuidado. Los vidrios de las ventanas con forma de diamante estaban destrozados, seguramente por peleas de borrachos; el piso tenia el aspecto de no haber sido barrido en semanas, incluso había pedazos de botellas quebradas y varias cubetas bajo las goteras que había en el techo. Había tres individuos apostando en un juego de póker a mitad del lugar. A Tyki le pareció que el pequeñín del aura maligna iba ganando. ¡Maldición! ¡Él también quería jugar! Pero tenía que trabajar. Después podría desvestir a cualquiera.

A Kanda no podía importarle menos.

Había otro hombre llorando en la barra, tenía en las manos lo que parecía una cajita de esas que traen un anillo de compromiso dentro, totalmente borracho, exclamando babosadas al azar a la cantinera, quien solo fingía escuchar, respondiéndole "Si Hans, está bien" a todo lo que decía el desafortunado.

-¡Oye Kanda! Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso, ¿Qué dices? – Dijo Tyki con una inconfundible expresión de súplica. No estaba cansado… tenia flojera; pero, ¿Por qué no? El lugar parecía tranquilo y barato.

-Hmph. - Kanda dio su respuesta usual, dando a entender su apatía.

-¡Bien! - Exclamó Tyki alborozado, mas para si mismo. Ahora estaba caminando a la barra, marcando sus huellas en el sucio piso. Se sentó en un taburete, a dos lugares del ebrio, y pidió a la cantinera un whisky, quien le sirvió el trago y después rellenó el vaso del otro tipo. Después de observar a todos los que estaban en la mediocre taberna, Kanda le siguió y se sentó a lado de él.

- ¿Quieres algo, cariño? – Le preguntó la cantinera. Se trataba de una mujer mayor, algo arrugada, de baja en estatura con rizado cabello rubio artificial y ojos grises.

Kanda negó la oferta ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro cariño? Hoy casi todo es cortesía. – Insistió la mujer.

-No gracias – Kanda respondió. Si la mujer volvía a llamarlo "cariño", Tyki iba a tener que detenerlo antes de que la tratara de cortar en dos con un cuchillo de cocina, porque olvidó traer a Mugen consigo.

Veinte minutos después, un par de tragos de whisky barato y Kanda siendo comido vivo por el aburrimiento, los dos dejaron el bar. El espadachín desarmado salió bajo su paraguas y ambos resumieron la cacería de cazadores.

Cuando llegaron a su siguiente parada, solamente Tyki fue capaz de entrar. No porque Kanda pareciera menor de edad, pero por sus agudos sentidos, la música de adentro estaba torturando sus oídos. Incluso estando afuera, la música a todo volumen le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Los sentidos de Tyki eran muy buenos también, pero sus habilidades le permitían elegir si las ondas sonoras de la música podían reventarle los tímpanos.

Kanda se quedó afuera del local, protegiéndose de la lluvia bajo el tejado de este.

Pasados pocos minutos de que Tyki entrara, un hombre de unos 2 metros de altura apareció frente a Kanda. La mayor parte de él estaba escondida en las sombras del callejón de donde salió, pero Kanda alcanzaba a distinguir la grisácea piel desnuda bajo una gabardina abierta de color obscuro, ojos sin iris y una paleta de caramelo que crujía entre los dientes de quien identificó como Skinn Bolic.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí, lameruzo?(1)- Preguntó el japonés irritado.

- Es Skinn Bolic, Kanda. - Dijo bastante enojado. El inmenso vampiro odiaba ser llamado "lameruzo" y el peli azul estaba bien consiente de ello.

-Como sea, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en América. - Kanda repitió.

- Me perdí. - Skinn Respondió, como si estar perdido en un lugar totalmente diferente del cual debería estar fuera cosa de todos los días.

"Es un verdadero idiota", pensó Kanda. No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso del goloso cabeza hueca. Estuvo a punto de sugerirle al grandote que regresara al arca cuando el aroma a sangre invadió su nariz.

Skinn se acercó a Kanda, de manera que la luz de la ahora vacía calleja lo iluminara completamente. Kanda entonces supo la fuente del fuerte olor. El otro vampiro estaba bañado en sangre. No su propia sangre, pero de todas formas, la lluvia arrastraba el liquido carmesí del cuerpo de Skinn y aunque débil, formaba un rastro tras el enorme vampiro.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! – El vampiro de la cola de caballo preguntó, a pesar de que el shock le quebraba la voz.

-Acabo de cenar. Había un montón de humanos juntos en el callejón pasado. - Respondió. Después escupió el palito de la paleta. Tomo otra del bolsillo exterior de su gabardina y la puso en su boca para luego masticarla.

-Al menos los mataste a todos. ¿Cierto? - Controló su voz lo más que pudo. Kanda esperaba que Skinn tuviera el sentido común de haberlos matado a todos, dejar testigos estaba rotundamente prohibido; los testigos eran augurio de que habría un sacerdote o cazador pronto. No todo vampiro puede defenderse de uno, mucho menos vencer a uno. Era una manera de protegerse mutuamente como raza.

-Dos de ellos escaparon, pero las heridas no los dejaran vivir lo suficiente. - Dijo el inmenso vampiro a la ligera.

- Estúpido lameruzo, ¡Sabes que está prohibido dejar cualquier tipo de rastro atrás! - Kanda explotó.

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó Skinn, al tiempo que lo tomaba por el cuello. Skinn lo azotó contra una pared del bar, y lo azotó de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra vez. Kanda no tenía la fuerza para defenderse. ¡Maldición! Si solo hubiera tomado algo de sangre antes de salir.

El goloso continuó azotándolo contra la pared, la cabeza del japonés sangraba, la pared de piedra de la tasca estaba manchada al igual que el piso. Hasta que un gran martillo golpeo al cabeza de azúcar y lo mandó volando al otro lado de la calle. Kanda cayó al frío suelo e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, el cual terminó a medias, pues solo pudo llegar a apoyarse en su antebrazo; la herida de la cabeza afectaba su visión, haciéndole ver borroso, y su equilibrio.

-Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin. - Dicho eso, una serpiente de fuego surgió del martillo y golpeo a Skinn, quien no tuvo tiempo para levantarse del ataque previo y fue tragado por el vórtice de fuego, desapareciendo en las cenizas.

Kanda supo en ese instante. El cazador que tenía que matar era ese pelirrojo del ojo parchado.

Kuando el cazador lo vio, sus ojos (bueno, ojo, el otro estaba cubierto por un parche) lo escaneó de pies a cabeza con una expresión seria, casi fría. "Maldición, sabe que soy uno también", Kanda pensó lo peor, pero el fuego que se tragó a su compañero nunca llego. En lugar de eso…

-¡STRIKE!- El ojo del cazador tomó forma de corazón. Lo único que Kanda pudo pensar de momento fue "¿Qué coño?".

-¿La lastimó ese fenómeno, señorita? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo a Kanda mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse. El cazador seguía teniendo un corazón en lugar de un ojo.

-¿Seño… rita? – Kanda cuestionó, ciertamente enfadado.

- Eh, ¿¡Eres un hombre! – El pelirrojo exclamó sorprendido. Su ojo volvió a la normalidad y su cara se ruborizó.

-¿Por qué coño todo el mundo me confunde con una mujer?-Preguntó el peli azul, confundido, mas a si mismo que al cazador. – Si, ¡Soy varón! – Respondió en tono fastidiado mientras se presionaba la cabeza, podía sentir su propia sangre en su mano y nuca, ¡Joder, podía **olerla**! Invitándolo a lamerla de sus delos, pero no… el pelirrojo no debía enterarse de lo que era. Kanda luchó contra cada célula de su cuerpo para ignorar el embriagante néctar carmesí.

-Oh, perdón…- El cazador pelirrojo se sonrojo densamente. - …como sea, estas bie… maldita sea, ¡Te mordió! – El pelirrojo apunto a su cuello, incluida la estúpida expresión de preocupación. Kanda puso la mano que tenía libre en su garganta, abriendo sobresaltado los ojos al momento en que sintió más del cálido liquido en sus dedos. Pero no era una mordida; eran marcas de las uñas de Skinn penetrando su garganta. ¡Perfecto! Ahora solo tenía que seguirle el juego hasta encontrar una oportunidad de matar a ese cazador y secarle las venas.

-¡¿Qué… me mordió?! – Dijo aturdido. Apenas audible, como si no pudiera creerlo. La mano que aún sostenía sobre su cuello ahora estaba temblando, ejerciendo más presión sobre la herida causada por las uñas de Skinn. - ¡¿Qué era esa cosa?! – El peli azul fingió otra vez.

- Un vampiro. Puede sonar raro, pero existen. Mi trabajo es erradicarlos. Soy un cazador, me llamo Lavi. – el cazador dijo, sonriendo al final mientras se hincaba a su lado.

- Eso… debe ser… imposible. – Kanda dijo, demasiado pasmado y perdiendo fuerza en su voz. Yu no era malo actuando; la actuación era después de todo una de las más poderosas técnicas de ocultamiento de su raza.

-Deberíamos entrar. ¡Estás sangrando mucho! Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? – El pelirrojo preguntó dulcemente.

-Kan… da. – Y así, el vampiro encubierto se desmayó en serio. Estaba más que exhausto, pero al final estaba cerca de completar su misión exitosamente.

- ¡No espera! ¡No te desmayes ahora, Kanda! ¡AYUDA!

* * *

><p>Lavi detuvo al japonés de los hombros para que no cayera al suelo. No había nadie cerca para ayudarlos y era peligroso tener a alguien sangrando tanto donde había aparecido un vampiro hace unos momentos.<p>

Debía hacer algo rápido.

Lavi cargó al hombre inconsciente sobre su espalda, lo cubrió con su capa de viaje para evitar que se mojara y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Tenían que llegar a un lugar seguro primero.

* * *

><p>Tyki salió del bar, esperando ver a un Kanda molesto en la entrada. Al no ver al asiático amargado miró a todos lados y sus ojos terminaron postrados sobre el paraguas medio quemado, tirado en una esquina junto a una gran mancha de sangre fresca en la pared- La sangre de Kanda, se dio cuenta por el aroma- y también el débil olor a carne quemada. – ¿Ka… Kanda? – Nadie contestó. Trató de nuevo, un poco más fuerte esta vez. - ¡¿Kanda?!– Y de nuevo, nadie respondió. Joder. El portugués se preocupó. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar al Conde? Ese espadachín era un miembro especial del clan, no podía haber sido asesinado.<p>

La lluvia se volvió más fuerte y a lo lejos, Tyki escuchó el estruendo de un relámpago.

* * *

><p>(1) lameruzo es sinónimo de goloso... per realmente no quería usar esa palabra en los diálogos por que en el norte de México tiene un significado... un poco... distinto. 

Siento que ha sido un poco OC…

Comentarios, correcciones, tomates, balas, pulpos…¡DEJEN REVIEW!¡ Onegai shimazu!

¡Gracias X leer!


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! Sigo viva, a menos que me maten después del siglo que me tardé. No puedo prometer que no volveré a tardarme tanto, pero intentaré no hacerlo.

Pasaron un par de cosas mientras escribía el 3er capítulo.

Sufrí un bloqueo artístico…

Mi querido ordenador portátil cayó en coma sin posibilidad de recuperar mi información…

Tenía el capítulo a la mitad…

Escribí el resto en otro ordenador…

Volvió la inspiración…

Modifiqué el vil 89.99% del capítulo…

Volví a escribir todo.

Pero no voy a justificar el plazo con eso. ¡Espero que les guste!

Lavi dejo al japonés inconsciente sobre la cama, sacó un kit de primeros auxilios del armario y limpió sus heridas con cuidado, vendando las que iba limpiando. Cuando terminó, levantó cuidadosamente la cabeza del peli-azul para quitar la almohada manchada con sangre y ponerle la limpia que estaba al lado. Observó al inconsciente, su cabello liso suelto, su piel suave, sus labios finos. Se sentía apenado por haberlo confundido con una mujer, mirándolo de cerca era un error estúpido, pero aunque fuera un "él" y no una "ella" no cambiaba que lo encontrase atractivo -Lavi podía ser un mujeriego sin remedio, pero eso no hacía que se concentrara solo en las damas- además, Kanda lo atontaba, era parte de su trabajo no mencionar la existencia de las criaturas no-vivas, pero se lo dijo a él sin darse cuenta. Siguió mirando, de la cara fina al cuello, le surgió una rabia interna cuando se topó con la venda. "Debí matar a ese vampiro", pensó. Bajo la mirada al torso. Traía puesto un gabán beige sucio, ensangrentado y lodoso, al igual que la camisa de vestir. Lavi no quería dejarlo así; fue a su armario y sacó una playera y un pantalón cómodo limpios.

Tercer día

Kanda abrió los ojos pesadamente, parpadeando varias veces antes de abrirlos completamente. La cabeza le dolía y se sentía mareado. Tenía que darle las gracias a Skinn después. Se llevo una mano a la garganta cuando recordó lo que le había marcado en el cuello, sintiendo la tela de un vendaje. Torpemente se sentó en la cama, apoyó los codos en sus piernas y su cabeza sobre sus manos. Comenzó a frotarse las sienes con los dedos para calmar la jaqueca y a mirar a los lados, pero dondequiera que estuviese, estaba muy oscuro.

-¡Despertaste! - Kanda pegó un salto del susto y giro hacia la fuente de la exclamación. Era el cazador de la otra noche, quien entró de repente a la habitación, encendiendo todas las luces que pudo desde el interruptor más cercano a la puerta del cuarto al momento de entrar -lo que provocó que el japonés cerrara los ojos en una mueca de incomodidad- y trayendo consigo una bandeja tapada de plata sobre un carrito de servicio de hotel. Miraba fijamente a Kanda con alegría y un toque de alivio, más había algo detrás de su sonrisa que el peli-azul no supo identificar. Kanda no reconoció al pelirrojo a la primera, sino hasta después de ver el emblema de la Orden Obscura en su chaqueta. Ese tipo era el objetivo. Kanda comenzó a buscar disimuladamente si Lavi llevaba un arma anti-vampiros encima. "Joder", pensó cuando encontró el diminuto martillo reposando en su funda ajustada a la pierna del cazador. Tenía que deshacerse de ese objeto antes de poder eliminar al pelirrojo del mapa.

– Oh, perdón. ¿Te asuste?- El cazador soltó una risita burlona. Kanda chasqueo la lengua y giro la cabeza al otro extremo de la habitación de hotel. "Suite costosa", pensó Kanda, "Lo estacionaron en esta ciudad al menos un mes". En una situación normal nuestro querido samurái enojón hubiese despedazado lentamente a cualquiera solo por burlarse de él… pero esta no era una situación normal y el pelirrojo no era solo un cualquiera. Iba a tener que soportar al cazador un rato.

– Jajaja, eres muy orgulloso, ¿cierto? – Kanda se limitó a mandarle una advertencia no-verbal con su amenazadora mirada para que se callara. El pelirrojo captó el mensaje, pero, sinceramente, Kanda no es ni la mitad de amenazador sin la empuñadura de cierto pedazo de metal afilado y puntiagudo llamado "Mugen" en su mano que en este momento estaba en algún lugar de su cuarto dentro del arca de los Noé y no en su respectivo lugar en el cinturón del japonés. "Maldición", Kanda maldijo mentalmente. –Ah, por cierto, pensé que tendrías hambre así que pedí algo a servicio de habitación.- Por un segundo la sonrisa del lacayo de la Orden se volvió malisiosa, como la de un niño cuando se sale con la suya después de hacer una travesura. Seguido, el cazador destapó la bandeja. Un humeante plato hondo de sopa de fideos delgados con mariscos empanizados y aderezado con shichimi (1).

-No tengo ham…- Interrumpió a Kanda su estomago con un protestante rugido. Kanda chasqueo la lengua de nuevo y desvió la mirada lejos de Lavi para ocultar el rosa pálido en sus mejillas. Lavi rio de nuevo y sacó una mesa de cama desplegable de debajo del carrito, la acomodó a los lados de las piernas de Kanda y dejo sobre la mesita el plato de fideos, un par de palillos chinos y una taza de té negro. – Es soba tempura, come antes de que se enfríe.- El pelirrojo le sonrió a Kanda antes de salir de la habitación. Kanda lo vio saliendo por el arco de la puerta, que daba a una pequeña cocina. Yu no pudo ver más, porque Lavi cerró la puerta tras él. El peli-azul miro la sopa de fideo y su estomago gruño de nuevo. Con aire derrotado, Kanda tomó los palillos y tomó un poco de soba para llevárselo a la boca. Sorpresivamente le gustó, y continuó comiendo.

Después de un rato, Lavi volvió al cuarto anexado a donde estaba Kanda. El conejo sacó varias preguntas sobre la noche anterior y Yu perdió la mitad de sus neuronas inventando respuestas coherentes y creíbles. Se inventó que tenía perdida de memoria, que había venido desde Japón pero no recordaba cuándo o por qué. Lavi se tragó toda la historia, por suerte para Kanda.

Seguido del interrogatorio, hablaron un rato (mas bien Lavi se aventó un monologo), pero la charla (monologo) termino cuando el conejo recibió una llamada de uno de sus compañeros y salieron juntos del hotel porque Lavi no quiso dejar solo al peli-azul por considerarlo peligroso. Según él los vampiros regresaban a alimentarse de las victimas que dejaban vivas, demostrándole a Kanda lo poco que sabía verdaderamente la Orden Obscura sobre las criaturas que llevaban cazando tantos siglos. Kanda se cambió la ropa y Lavi tomó una ducha antes de salir a la ciudadela. En la ciudadela Lavi se distrajo en una tienda de libros antiguos y al siguiente segundo Kanda había desaparecido. Corrió por la mitad de la ciudad buscándolo, pero a quien encontró no fue precisamente a quien buscaba.

- ¡Allen, Kro-chan!-, saludó el pelirrojo.

-¡Lavi! - exclamó el rumano.

-Hola, Lavi-, saludó el peli-plata.

-Qué bueno que los encuentro…- Lavi tomo un poco de aire. -…perdí a Kanda de vista.

- ¿El que salvaste de un vampiro ayer? –, preguntó Allen.

-Sí, él… hay que buscarlo…- jadeó de nuevo el pelirrojo.-… es japonés; mide como uno ochenta; tiene el pelo azul obscuro, largo hasta la cintura atado en una cola de caballo; tiene ojos obscuros, está vendado en el cuello y la cabeza…

- ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado por encontrarlo?-, preguntó inocentemente Krory.

- Porque…necesito que ustedes dos lo vean…- Lavi tomó aire de nuevo.-… estoy seguro de que es un vampiro. – Dicho esto los otros dos asintieron y los tres se separaron para buscar a Kanda.

Mientras el conejo entraba en una tienda de libros viejos, Kanda quedó atrapado entre una multitud de gente; empujándolo de un lado a otro, absortos en sus propios universos, muy ocupados para ver con quien chocaban (Podríamos decir que Kanda cumplió con su cuota media de amenazar gente con la mirada) y se lo llevaron de la misma manera en la que el mar te mueve y arrastra. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba casi del otro lado de la ciudad y la pequeña librería no era visible. Trató de volver al hotel, pero terminó más perdido en medio de una calleja de poca pinta y parcialmente vacía. Se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde vino, pero…

-¡YU!- Algo o más bien alguien lo abrazó por detrás de la cintura y lo derribo bruscamente hacia delante. Alcanzó a mover un brazo para no irse de narices contra el suelo… esa voz…

-Alma- Respondió Kanda con bochorno. En serio, el castaño se pasaba de la línea a veces, pero como sea, toparse con un "hermano" era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en ese momento.

-¡Hace mucho que no te veía! – Exclamó su amigo de la infancia. - ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo?! ¡Tyki piensa que estás muerto!– Alma tomó un semblante más preocupado mientras soltaba a Kanda y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la pasada como si estuviera en su propia casa y no en una sucia calle.

-Puedes culpar a Skinn… por atacarme.– Dijo Kanda. Mientras se ponía primero de rodillas y después de pie - Y a ese estúpido cazador por secuestrarme- El malhumorado se sacudió el abrigo.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Encontraste al cazador?! - El coreano hizo un gesto de sorpresa un poco exagerado al tiempo que tendía una mano hacia Kanda para que lo ayudara a levantarse. - ¿Pero cómo es que no se dio cuenta de que…?

- Llevo un rato en estado de abstinencia.- Kanda tomó a Alma por el brazo y lo jaló para arriba.- El estúpido conejo piensa que soy humano y que Skinn me mordió.- Ladeó el cuello y apunto a la venda para que Alma viera.

-Oh… oye…¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Estado de abstinencia?! ¡Yu, eso es peligroso! – Lo regaño el castaño. Dándole un ligero zape en el costado de la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé, no te enojes. Beberé pronto…- Tranquilizó a su amigo-… de la moribunda garganta de ese estúpido conejo. – Agregó Kanda, cruel y obsesivamente.

- Hehehe, el cazador te cayó en los nervios- Alma sonrió ligeramente, una gota de sudor cayó sobre su frente. - ¿Y por qué no lo has degollado aun? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? – Preguntó Alma más animado.

-Mugen… - Dijo Kanda apresuradamente, por poco interrumpiendo al coreano. - … con ese conejo idiota y su maldito martillo, yo así de inútil no puedo atacarlo… y busca por la ciudad si hay más cazadores. Haz que ese bastardo apostador compulsivo mueva su trasero y haga algo útil.

-¡Okey, cuenta conmigo, Yu! Ah, tengo algo que puede servirte…- Alma metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña botellita de vidrio llena a la mitad con un liquido cristalino color avellana que le tendió a Kanda. - … es un veneno aturdidor, si se lo das quedará inconsciente unos minutos y cuando despierte estará demasiado desorientado para poder ponerse de pie.- Kanda tomó el frasquito y asintió en agradecimiento a Alma.

- ¿Uh, Kanda?...- Otra voz conocida. Un pelirrojo muy familiar lo reconoció a lo lejos y corría hacia él y Alma. El japonés se guardo rápidamente el veneno en el bolsillo del gabán.

- ¡Kanda, pensé que te había perdido!- Dijo Lavi una vez que llego a donde ellos.

-Che, la gente me arrastró muy lejos.

-Oh, ya veo…-Lavi pasó de ver a Kanda a ver a Alma.- ¿Tú conoces a Kanda?- Le preguntó.

-Sí, soy amigo de Yu. Me llamo Alma Karma – Alma sonrió levemente. "¿Es él?", preguntó telepáticamente a su amigo. Kanda miró al otro vampiro con un ligero gesto afirmativo.

-Yu… ¿ése es tu nombre de pila, Kanda?

"…Maldición" Pensó Kanda.

-Mjm… – Asintió Alma feliz, consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. –… pero no le gusta que lo llamen así.-Kanda lo degolló con la mirada y lanzó dagas sobre su cadáver. Alma lo noto y soltó una risilla. Lavi sacó una sonrisa traviesa, algo maliciosa, parecida a la de la mañana. Kanda no tenía que adivinar que iba a seguir.

-Ni se te ocurra, no te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre de pila.- Advirtió Kanda, aunque sonó más como una amenaza, pero supuestamente tenía que ser igual de efectivo… -¿Por qué no, Yu?- Preguntó el conejo con cara de puchero.-¡ Llamarte Kanda es muy formal!- …pero se trataba de Lavi, así que no iba a funcionar.

-Y llamarme por mi nombre es muy casual.- Refunfuñó el peli-azul. Su voz generó un poco de veneno. La discusión duró un rato, entre risas de Alma y Lavi y gruñidos de Kanda, hasta que Lavi dejó más que claro que no iba a parar de usar su nombre de pila y Kanda se rindió momentáneamente.

Alma miró el cielo, pintado de una bella mezcla de tonos anaranjados y nubes de morado. – Ya se está haciendo tarde, me tengo que ir.- Anunció Alma. – Yu, ¿vienes?- Preguntó.

Antes de que el peli-azul respondiera, Lavi lo tomo de la mano.- Yu se está quedando conmigo… - Dijo Lavi, con voz posesiva pero amigable. Kanda se atontó tratando de procesar las palabras del otro.

Lavi no iba, más bien no podía arriesgarse a perder a un posible vampiro en ese momento; hizo una nota mental de investigar al coreano también.

– Uh… okey…- Dijo Alma medio atontado.- ¡Adiós Lavi, adiós Yu!- Alma sacudió el brazo en signo de despedida, giró media vuelta y se fue alejando del par; el hiperactivo vampiro no era tonto, aunque lo pareciera, se dio cuenta que el cazador sabía algo… tenia que ir rápido al arca. El japonés salió de su trance y se percató de que su amigo coreano ya se había ido. – Deberíamos irnos también, ¿no crees, Yu?

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Alma que me estoy quedando contigo? – Preguntó Kanda, sin enojo ni veneno, solo curiosidad y un muy mal presentimiento formándose dentro de su pecho. Lavi le soltó la mano y se puso serio, como pensando sus palabras antes de responder. – Hay vampiros que infectan a los humanos mordiéndolos. – Dijo finalmente. Kanda sintió el color bajar de su cara. Ese hecho no era del todo cierto, pero decirlo sería peor. No importaba, el cazador sospechaba, si le hacia algún análisis era el fin de su misión y posiblemente su no-muerta existencia. Reunió fuerzas para volver a hablar. – ¿Dices q-que yo… puedo ser un va-vampiro? – Su voz tembló pronunciando la última palabra, pero el nerviosismo acreditaba su papel de victima – Tal vez…- Respondió Lavi.-… dos de mis compañeros ya están en el hotel. Son los mejores analistas de campo de la Orden.- Agregó, para la miseria de Kanda. No podía huir, si lo hacía podía arriesgar a Alma y a la misión, lo único que podía hacer era resistir los ataques que vendrían por parte de los tres cazadores y esperar que el coreano fuera rápido por su espada y por Tyki. Lavi se compadeció del otro y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Ambos caminaron juntos de vuelta al hotel. Lavi sentía como un si Kanda fuera un niño llevado a su primera visita al médico – solo que demasiado asustado para hacer una escena- . Todo el camino le insistió a Kanda que los otros cazadores eran buenas personas y no iba a haber estacas, ni ataúdes, ni le iban a quemar una cruz en la frente, ni tampoco le iban a pasar un diente de ajo entero por la garganta. Para cuando llegaron al cuarto, Kanda ya estaba preparado. Lavi le había recordado lo poco que sabían sobre los suyos, así que tenía una mínima oportunidad de vivir (más bien de no morir) después del análisis.

Lavi abrió la puerta, desde el arco se veían a dos hombres, uno alto de cabello negro con el fleco blanco y el otro era un adolescente… un vil escuincle con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara, pero su cabello totalmente blanco le hacía parecer más viejo. Kanda imaginaba gente más intimidante… ellos eran… decepcionantes. ¡Punto para Kanda!

-¡Lavi! – Exclamaron los dos cazadores. Lavi saludo con un gesto de la mano y se apartó para dejar pasar a Yu. - ¿Ellos son… cazadores? – Preguntó Kanda. Olvidándose de ser suficientemente amable para disimular su voz decepcionada. Allen forzó una sonrisa, se sentía insultado, pero él seguía siendo un caballero. – Te dije que eran buenas personas…- Sonrió el pelirrojo – Él es Allen, puede distinguir el alma de los vampiros con su ojo izquierdo…- Y señaló al peli-plata. Kanda miró de nuevo al muchacho, en efecto su ojo estaba maldito. ¡Punto para los cazadores! - …y él es Kro-chan, él es un vampiro.- Y señaló al rumano. Tienen un vampiro controlado. ¡Otro punto para los cazadores! - ¡¿Vampiro?!¿No se supone que los cazan?-¡Punto para Kanda! Cuando lo descubrieran podía infiltrarse en las filas de la Orden. – Tengo dos personalidades… la otra es un vampiro… la mantengo controlada con esto. – Krory puso una mano sobre la cruz de su uniforme. – Ahh…- Kanda hizo un gesto de satisfacción. Acababa de resolver parte del asunto de traidores que el Conde estaba viendo con Road. Tenía que informar después, y si… él solo pensaba en acabar sus misiones eficientemente.

–Mucho gusto.- El peli-plata le ofreció una mano a Kanda, quien se quedo mirando la mano pero no la estrecho. - ¿Y esta habichuela es enserio un cazador?- Preguntó Kanda. - … ¿Habichuela?…- Preguntó Allen medio confundido, medio traumado. Lavi rio a carcajadas. Allen fue a sentarse en posición fetal, volteando hacia la pared en una esquina de la sala de la suite con un aura obscura. – Hay… muchas personas… que también lo lla… lo llaman así- Lavi, al ver la confundida expresión del peli-azul, le explicó entre risas y jadeos.

- Habichuela-chan párate, hay que hacer un análisis aquí. – Dijo Lavi cuando por fin dejó de reír. - ¡Me llamo Allen!- Declaró enojado el albino, se puso de pie y regreso con los otros. De repente el fleco de Krory se levantó; la esclerótica (2) de sus ojos se volvió negra; sus irises se pusieron amarillos y aparecieron varias arrugas en su frente y alrededor de los ojos. La esclerótica del ojo maldito de Allen también se puso negra, su iris se volvió una diana en rojo y negro y una especie de monóculo con forma de engranaje apareció sobre el ojo. Kanda respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba la respuesta de los dos, no había forma de que fallaran.

1 segundo…

2 segundos…

3 segundos…

4 segundos… Vaya, como se tardaban.

- Ciertamente hueles a vampiro, pero el olor es muy débil. – Dijo Krory extrañado, el vampiro rumano parecía haber estado seguro de que habían encontrado a un novato recién nacido. Kanda abrió los ojos de par en par, fijos en el otro vampiro. Una sonrisa aliviada y victoriosa se le escapó de la boca, haciendo de la expresión en su cara algo que no se ve todos los días.

- Pareces un vampiro, pero no puedo ver tu alma. Parece que el vampiro que te atacó no te infectó. – Dijo Allen. Kanda se sentía confundido, pero acababa de pasar algo positivo.

¡KANDA GANA!

(1) El shichimi es un condimento Japonés (básicamente una mescla de chile). En el soba se pone como adorno.

(2) La parte blanca del ojo. Tal vez esto era innecesario, pero sentí que tenía que anotarlo porque la palabra es algo confusa.

Hay una explicación para ese final. Estoy manejando diferentes tipos de vampiros que me inventé basándome en los personajes y algunos vampiros reales para la historia. Voy a poner los perfiles al final de los capítulos comenzando en este.

**Vampiros Semi-mortales: **

Son vampiros que pierden todas sus facultades cuando pasan un lapso de tiempo muy largo sin beber sangre (estado de abstinencia), asemejándose a los humanos (de ahí el nombre), pero regresan a su estado normal después de beber sangre. Esta cualidad es peligrosa para ellos mismos pues si pasan un tiempo exagerado sin sangre, mueren. Entre este tipo de vampiros no se acostumbra beber del cuello porque lo ven muy personal.

Habilidades: Pueden volverse humanos durante un tiempo. Sus sentidos son los más agudos y finos entre todos los vampiros. Pueden comunicarse con telepatía entre ellos y la mayoría son hermosos y/o atractivos. Curan rápidamente, son los segundos más veloces y los quintos más fuertes entre los vampiros.

Debilidades: Los objetos religiosos y el vinagre son inútiles contra ellos. El sol no pasa de calarles en los ojos y el ajo y las estacas de fresno tienen un efecto con ellos, pero no letal. Su problema empieza con el agua corriente. No pueden tocar el agua que fluye (ríos, mares, regaderas), para bañarse algunos mezclan hierbas en el agua para anular sus propiedades, otros usan agua contaminada y otros simplemente no lo hacen.¬¬ Y

Nacimiento de un semi-mortal: Cuando un vampiro de este tipo da de beber su sangre a un humano que está a punto de morir, el humano se convertirá en uno de ellos. Los novatos suelen pegarse al vampiro que los transformó hasta que se adaptan o se convierten en sus compañeros o siervos. Los semi-mortales también pueden nacer como cualquier bebé humano. Si esto sucediera entre un humano y un vampiro, lo más probable es que el bebé sea un vampiro o muera en el vientre de su madre. Si la madre es la humana en esta combinación hay un 95% de probabilidad de que muera antes de los nueve meses.

Como exterminar a un semi-mortal: Ahogarlos, matarlos mientras están en estado de abstinencia o ponerlos en una dieta baja en glóbulos rojos.

Quiénes pertenecen a esta categoría: Yu Kanda y Alma Karma.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Si quieres dejarme un comentario, un tomatazo, un abrazo de amistad, una crítica constructiva, una botella de ron o lo que sea, presiona donde dice REVIEW

Creo que descubrí por qué a Kanda no le gusta su nombre de pila… desde que descubrí que "Kanda" significa "Dios del campo", me puse como loca buscando el significado de "Yu". Batallé para encontrar el kanji y según el traductor (no el de google) el nombre de pila de Kanda significa "amable", "cariñoso", "tierno", entre otros resultados. (XD)


	4. Capítulo 3

¡Holi!

Como siempre, tardé mucho en actualizar…gomen…

Tengo planeado escribir un par de fics más de DGM y KHR, pero no sé cuando pueda empezar. Si les gusta una pareja en especial acepto opciones, manden un review con su(s) pareja(s) favorita(s) de estas dos series… si quieren también pueden pedir que escriba algo de otra serie, solo que tendría que verla primero y así.

D. Gray Man y los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Hoshino-sama.

-No estoy convencido…-Dijo Krory.- ¿Recuerdas algo del vampiro que te atacó?- Le preguntó.

- Um…era enorme…- Titubeó Kanda.-… no lo vi bien, había poca luz.- Se excusó. Quería vengarse de Skinn y echarlo a los cazadores. Era realmente tentador, pero el Conde y el resto de los Noé lo ahogarían en aguarrás si hacía eso. A menos claro que no se enteraran… y no iba a matarlo él, la Orden Obscura se tomaría las molestias. Rió mentalmente ante la idea.

-¿No tenía una marca o algo que te llamara la atención?- Preguntó el rumano, no estando satisfecho con la vaga respuesta del espadachín.

Kanda cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.- Tenía… piel grisácea… y marcas en la frente, estigmas creo.

-Era un vampiro marcado…- Concluyó Krory.- ese tipo no debería poder convertirte solo chupándote la sangre.- El cazador afirmó. Kanda se dio cuenta de que estaba sacando tierra para su propia tumba, todo por querer hundir a ese lameruzo.- Creo que sería buena idea hacerte otra prueba después de todas formas.

-Pero si el marcado no transforma a los humanos bebiendo su sangre, ¿para qué le haríamos otro análisis?- Cuestionó Allen mirando a Krory desde abajo por la inminente diferencia de estatura y apretando ligeramente las cejas y la boca.

– Tampoco creo que sea necesario otro análisis, Kro-chan- Lavi respaldó al peli-plata, haciendo una expresión parecida a la del último, pero menos infantil. A ojos de los dos, Kanda era un humano victimizado con mucha suerte, pero Krory no parecía compartir esa opinión.

-Es muy extraño, no puedo ubicar el aroma que tiene, algo amargo, pero muy suave para ser de humano y huele a oxitocina… y endorfina (1) también.- Lavi al parecer entendió el punto de Krory, porque respondió con un prolongado "oh" y un "está bien". Para Allen y Kanda, las palabras del vampiro se registraron en árabe, porque ninguno entendió nada.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron en unísono. Kanda arqueó una ceja y apretó ligeramente la boca. Allen apretó las cejas, sonrió nerviosamente y su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia un costado.

El rumano se dio un manotazo en la cara, después bajo la palma a la altura de su boca, mirando al albino y al japonés como si fueran un caso perdido. Cuando su mano estuvo a un costado de su cuerpo comenzó a explicarle al par de idiotas de mala gana- Los vampiros que están en la categoría "viviente" transpiran esas drogas, así seducen a los humanos. Kanda soltó un "Ah…" Así que por eso siempre tenía mujeres y uno que otro tipo encima.

– Okey, dentro de unos días te haremos otra prueba, Kanda- Le dijo Allen no del todo convencido. Luego, su ojo izquierdo y Krory volvieron a la normalidad.

Eran alrededor de las 8:40. Yu descubrió que a Lavi le gustaba abusar del servicio al cliente, y había estado torturando a un empleado con una orden que cambiaba un poco cada que el hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica la repetía, estuviese bien o mal. Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo satisfecho de molestar al empleado (Allen le dio un zape y lo regañó por estar molestando al tipo), Lavi corrigió la orden por última vez y después de 15 minutos estaban los 4 sentados en la mesa comiendo. Kanda estaba boquiabierto por la imposible cantidad de comida que la habichuela y el rumano engullían entre los dos. Lavi estaba comiendo carne asada y él, soba (¡Se había enamorado completamente de esa comida!).

La cena pasó con tranquilidad, pero cuando terminó surgió un pequeño problema: los espacios para dormir. La suite contaba con una habitación con una cama de 2.00 x 1.90 metros y un cuarto anexado que tenía una cama de 1.50 x 1.90 metros… había un sofá convertible, pero estaba atorado y ni los cuatro juntos pudieron abrirlo, además Krory sospechaba de Kanda, entonces no quiso que durmiera solo en el anexo. A Yu no le agradó la idea de dormir con el cazador a un lado, pero el rumano no lo iba a dejar en paz. Allen se ofreció a vigilar al japonés durante la noche y se ganó una mirada asesina y un "Como si fuera a dormir contigo, habichuela" por parte de Kanda. Al final Lavi terminó compartiendo la habitación principal con el espadachín, Allen se quedó en el sillón y Krory en el cuarto anexado (decisión tomada por el infalible "Piedra, papel o tijeras").

-Buenas noches, Yu.- Dijo Lavi con voz socarrona.

-Ya deja de usar mi primer nombre.- Le reclamo Kanda cansado y molesto mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en la percha que estaba entre la puerta y el mueble de la televisión. Después se quitó la playera azul marino holgada que Lavi le había prestado (su camisa quedo irremediablemente manchada de lodo y sangre, lo que la llevó a parar en la basura).

-¿Por qué? Es divertido ver cómo te pones cuando te llamo "Yu"- Lavi puso una sonrisa burlona.

- Por eso me llamas así entonces.- Murmulló, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el pelirrojo lo escuchara. Tomo el listón que sostenía su melena de una punta y tiró de él, soltando su cabello, que cayó a su espalda desnuda y jugó un poco con él, peinándolo y acariciándolo. Luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama y pasó a quitarse las botas que aventó sin ceremonia alguna a un costado. Finalmente, se dejó caer en la cama. Se sentía cansado, demasiado cansado.

Lavi miraba al peli-azul mientras se desvestía. Cómo movía sus hombros hacia abajo al deshacerse del gabán y hacia arriba para quitarse la playera, sus brazos estirándose y recogiéndose, su sedoso cabello cubriendo su sexy espalda, el suave movimiento que hacía con su mano al acariciar su cabellera… Imaginó que era su propia mano la que acariciaba al samurái, sus brazos, su espalda ancha, su abdomen bien definido, su rostro tan delicado y femenino, su hermoso cabello, su cuello…

Lavi regresó a la realidad. No tardó en darse cuenta de que el ritmo de su corazón se había acelerado y estaba sonrojado. Si seguía observando así a ese hombre iba a hacerlo sentir incómodo y su situación ya era muy incómoda así como estaba. Yu no necesitaba que un cazador de vampiros con quien tenía que pasar la mayoría del día y compartir habitación le estuviera pervirtiendo.

- Hey, Yu, quiero tomar un baño. ¿Te molesta si voy primero? -Sí, eso ayudaría de momento, una buena ducha con agua fría.

-Ahógate. – Dijo el japonés secamente.

-¿Hu? ¡Yu, eres muy cruel! – Lavi lloriqueó.

-Y tú eres un idiota. – Le respondió Kanda.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño con la cabeza agachada para evitar que Kanda viera sus sonrojadas mejillas. Se sentía totalmente avergonzado de sí mismo en ese momento. Al entrar en el cuarto de baño, abrió la llave, ajustando la temperatura del agua a fría; se desvistió, dejo su ropa en el tocador y entró en la ducha. El agua estaba helada, pero tendría que aguantarla.

Se escuchó el agua fluyendo. Kanda se preguntó si podría tomar un baño estando así, pero no quería tomar el riesgo. Lo último que necesitaba era quemarse, o envenenarse, o volverse polvo con el agua (Nunca había tenido tendencias suicidas, así que no tenía idea de qué podía pasarle si se mojaba. Solo sabía que el agua era mala, muy mala). Se volcó en la cama, quedando bocabajo, dejó salir un largo bostezo. Suponía que el sueño lo estaba causando este penoso estado semi-humano en el que se encontraba y era demasiado molesto estar tan cansado al punto de en verdad necesitar dormir. Estaba a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo así como estaba, con pantalón de mezclilla, con las piernas volando y a mitad de la cama, pero la pistolera del pelirrojo, abandonada en la mesita de noche, con todo y el fastidioso martillo que cambia de tamaño lo mantuvo despierto. Si destruía eso, el cazador no sería oponente para él. Estiró el brazo…

-Lavi…- Krory abrió la puerta del cuarto. Kanda dejo caer su brazo, se puso completamente tenso y por un momento olvidó como respirar. Ese maldito vampiro marioneta de la Orden le estaba cayendo muy mal. -Uh, Kanda, ¿dónde está Lavi?- Kanda, sin poder articular una palabra y aun sin respirar alzó su mano pesadamente y carente de energía (como zombi) apuntando al baño. – Bueno, creo que esperare a que salga.- Y el vampiro salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Kanda soltó todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones y fue regulando su respiración.

Unos minutos después, Lavi salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cintura y otra en su cabeza. Su cabello seguía goteando y varias gotas de agua resbalaban por su abdomen, piernas y brazos. Abrió el ropero, sacó unos bóxers y tiró la toalla de su cintura al piso del estrecho pasillo después de ponerse la ropa interior. Fue a la cama, esperando aventarse contra las cobijas y dormirse plácidamente, pero (Oh, sorpresa) cierto japonés yacía dormido a lo diagonal en el colchón.

-Yu…Yu~…- No hubo respuesta, Lavi se acercó al espadachín, estando casi sobre él, y agitó suavemente su hombro para despertarlo. El peli-azul seguía dormido.- Yu, despierta… ¡Necesito espacio! Yuuuu~-Suplicaba el cazador con expresión adormilada. La bella durmiente no se movía ni un centímetro, estaba entre despierto y dormido. Oía algo a lo lejos, una voz llamándole, pero apenas eran murmullos y balbuceos; de pronto sintió que algo le caía en la cara, tibió, húmedo, como gotitas de agua… ¿Agua?... ¡¿AGUA?! Kanda se levantó apresuradamente, como si hubiera tenido una tráumate pesadilla. Lavi estaba muy cerca, así que se imaginaran el cabezazo que sufrieron los dos. El cazador salió disparado hacia la orilla de la cama y cayó al suelo provocando que se lastimara la espalda; el peli-azul se sobó la frente por el impacto, pero pronto se sintió aliviado, el agua no le había hecho nada.

-¡Ouch! Eso dolió.- Lavi se quejó mientras se levantaba. Se acercó a la orilla de la cama que ya estaba libre, caminando con la espalda ligeramente encorvada mientras sobaba su frente. Se sentó antes de que al japonés se le ocurriera acostarse de nuevo.

-Che, eso te pasa por idiota- lo insultó Kanda. Lavi iba a defenderse, pero en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, interrumpiendo la peleíta que estaba a punto de formarse entre los otros dos.

-Lavi, nos llegó algo de la Orden. ¿Puedes venir un momento?- Dijo el peli plata desde la otra habitación.

-¡Ahora voy!- Lavi alzó la voz para asegurarse de que el albino le escuchara, se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, dejando la puerta del dormitorio cerrada. ¿Por qué siempre le cerraban la puerta cada vez que lo dejaban solo? Era un fastidio. En fin, ya que había descubierto que el agua no lo lastimaba mientras se abstenía de sangre aprovecharía para bañarse.

Se levantó del colchón y fue hacia la ducha. Lavi había dejado una toalla húmeda a mitad del pasillo… y el piso del baño todo mojado. Kanda chasqueó la lengua, pero no le dio más importancia. Abrió la llave de la regadera, se zafó los pantalones junto con los bóxers y los dejó sobre el lavabo, entró en la regadera y disfrutó de la ducha. Se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba Lavi, estaba loco por él (y lo estaba volviendo loco también, pero de otra manera muy diferente). Pensó en cómo usar eso para darse ventaja, sería fácil seducirlo sin la presencia de los otros dos cazadores, en especial de Krory. Era odioso que su única posibilidad actual fuera sentarse a esperar.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo se van?- Preguntó Lavi. La Orden había detectado varios ataques en una ciudad próxima y había solicitado que dos cazadores se dirigieran para allá de inmediato. Los más cercanos al lugar eran ellos tres. Cualquier otro tardaría días en llegar, pero no podían dejar a Kanda, mucho menos llevarlo a un lugar infestado de chupasangres. Y considerando la relación que había establecido con Allen y Krory en tan solo unas horas, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no era sano que se quedara con alguno de ellos; aunque Lavi no quería quedarse solo en el hotel con el japonés. Si lo hacía, posiblemente no lograría controlarse por mucho tiempo.

-Mañana temprano…- El albino bostezó intensamente.- tenemos que llegar lo más temprano posible.-Ya tenía puesta su pijama de seda blanca, la que le quedaba un poco grande, dándole un aspecto inocente. Krory solo se había quitado la capa de la orden. Traía puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa de botones y un crucifijo colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Vas a estar bien solo con él?- Le preguntó el rumano.

"No…" Lavi quería responder "…desde que lo encontré quiero acorralarlo contra una pared." –No te preocupes, puedo lidiar con Yu.- Su boca lo traicionó… para bien. Krory asintió inocentemente.

-Entonces, buenas noches- Allen bostezó otra vez y se fue a meter entre las cobijas que había puesto en el sofá.

-Hasta mañana - Dijo Krory, también dejo salir un bostezo, estiró los brazos, tanto que el sonido de su espalda tronando se escucho en todo el cuarto y luego, entró a su habitación.

-Suerte- Les deseó Lavi, pues no tenía la más mínima intensión de despertarse para despedirlos en la mañana, y entro a su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta vio al japonés acostado sobre su lado derecho en posición fetal en el lado opuesto de la cama, durmiendo sin playera, con la boca ligeramente abierta y cubierto por las sabanas hasta la cintura. Además estaba temblando un poco, pues el clima del cuarto le daba directamente a ese lado de la cama. Lavi se acercó y arrastró la cobija hasta su cuello, sus ojos se clavaron en los labios del otro por lo que parecieron años, más solo fueron segundos. Lavi agitó su cabeza de lado a lado para borrar esos pensamientos de su mente "Controlarme será más difícil de lo que creí", pensó. Luego apagó las luces y se fue a dormir.

(1) Son hormonas producidas en el cerebro, también llamadas "drogas de la felicidad". La endorfina es un analgésico que produce una sensación de bienestar y de estar enamorado, está presente en el chocolate. La oxitocina es responsable por el amor pasional y el sexo.

**Vampiros Parásito:**

Estos vampiros no tienen cuerpo propio, son espíritus sedientos de sangre que poseen el cuerpo de una persona, comúnmente niños pequeños, y se ocultan como una personalidad alterna en la mente de su huésped. Cuando este baja la guardia (duerme, se desmaya, pierde voluntad, etc.) el vampiro toma control del cuerpo; también es posible que el huésped otorgue el mando al chupasangre voluntariamente. El cuerpo del poseído no se descompone una vez que este muere y el vampiro gana más poder después de la muerte de este. Su apariencia adopta la del humano a excepción de que sus colmillos crecen, sus ojos se vuelven negros y sus rostros se arrugan cuando el vampiro domina el cuerpo. Los huéspedes tienen un apetito considerable a causa del parasito.

Habilidades: Después de los semi-mortales, tienen los mejores sentidos perceptivos. Son los cuartos más veloces y los terceros más fuertes entre los vampiros. Algunos tienen una o dos habilidades personales y únicas que desarrollan con los años. Tienen resistencia al agua y al sol gracias al escudo humano que portan.

Debilidades: El sol y el agua son inútiles. Las estacas de madera matarían al humano, no al vampiro. El ajo no les da ni alergia. Mutilar el cuerpo tampoco les haría nada, el espíritu escaparía a otro cuerpo. Lo único que se ha mostrado efectivo contra estos espectros chupasangre son los objetos religiosos y/o benditos, incluso se puede esclavizarlos con cruces y otros objetos.

Nacimiento de un parasito: Cuando alguien sediento de sangre (humano o vampiro) muere, su espíritu se convertirá en esta clase de parasito. Para evitar que los vampiros preexistentes no puedan convertirse en un parasito al ser eliminados, los cazadores usan armas especiales (Distorsionando la historia original, esto vendría siendo inocencia)

Cómo exterminar a un parasito: Exorcizarlos en un lugar controlado (sagrado, bendito, etc.). La Orden prefiere atraparlos y someterlos porque es más fácil y práctico que matarlos.

Tipo de sangre favorita: De otros vampiros, los humanos les saben amargos.

Quiénes pertenecen a esta categoría: Arystar Krory

Espero que les haya gustado. (^w^)O

Ahora ¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! ¡O Lero te va a morder! rero~rero~rero~


	5. Chapter 4

Me divertí mucho con este capítulo. Espero que les guste

Y gracias a todos los que comentaron por que me dan animos e inspiración para escribir. ^w^

* * *

><p>El arca era un lugar muy brillante y cálido; algo que nadie esperaría para una guarida de vampiros, en realidad muchos vampiros añoraban la luz del sol. El ambiente del arca permitía a aquellos incapaces de caminar bajo el amarillo astro disfrutar de la luz y el calor que brindaba sin agonizar por las quemaduras, aunque fuese solo una falsa ilusión.<p>

Alma estaba sentado en la orilla de la torre blanca, mirando la ciudad de vampiros que se movía frente a él. Se sentía ansioso, tenso. Tenía un par de horas viendo la misma zona de la ciudad, más específicamente la calle por donde Tyki había desaparecido llevando a Mugen.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>-Entonces, Kanda-pon está jugando a la víctima indefensa con los cazadores 3- El Conde Milenario mostraba su inhumanamente grande sonrisa habitual mientras le daba vueltas en una mano a su paraguas.<p>

-Así es, Conde.- Alma le respondió lo más tranquilamente que pudo. La preocupación se le notaba en todas partes, desde su expresión hasta la manera en que aferraba ambas manos a la espada de Kanda y la pegaba a su pecho.

-¡Qué buena noti~~cia~, por lo que me dijeron Tyki-pon y Skinn pensé que estaba muerto! Hay que hacerle llegar la espada… 3- El anciano vampiro comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su eje (Si vistiera un tutú se acercaría mucho a la imagen de un hipopótamo bailando ballet).

- ¡Si, se la entregaré esta misma noche!- Alma dijo frenéticamente, evidenciando todavía más la ansiedad que tenía.

- No, no, Alma-chan, tú no…

-¡Pero, Conde...- El castaño objetó en su explosión de angustia.

- El cazador ya te ha visto; ya lo dijiste antes, él sospecha de Kanda-pon, lo más seguro es que también de ti. Dejemos que Tyki haga eso…- El tono del Conde se volvía sombrío. - … tiene muchos errores que enmendar.

* * *

><p>Alma suspira; al menos ya estaba un poco más calmado. Se pone de pie y camina a la puerta, antes de entrar mira una última vez hacia la ciudad, después de todo ni Tyki ni Yu iban a llegar antes porque él se quedara esperándolos.<p>

* * *

><p>El Conde Milenario reía macabramente. Los Noé lo tenían acorralado en un profundo precipicio, si daba un paso más hacia atrás… caería al vacío. Se sentía cansado por haber corrido tanto tratando de perder a la familia de vampiros y sus intentos habían sido inútiles, por si fuera poco.<br>El Conde se hizo a un lado mientras controlaba su horrida risa. Una figura esbelta, de largos cabellos azules yacía tras él. Era Yu.  
>-¡Yu, huye!- le advirtió. Kanda se mantuvo en el mismo lugar y tomo la empuñadura de una katana que descansaba en su cintura.<br>-Mátalo, Kanda-pon 3- le ordenó el barrigón.  
>Kanda sacó la espada de su funda y se puso en posición de ataque contra él. Estaba aterrado. La mirad fría del peli azul no mostraba remordimiento ni intenciones de dejarlo vivir. Antes de que pudiera pedirle que parara, Kanda corrió hacia él con la katana frente a su cuerpo en posición horizontal.<br>-Yu… eres uno de ellos- concluyó. Por puro reflejo dio un paso para atrás y cayó al precipicio en lugar de ser atravesado por el espadachín del que estaba enamorándose.

* * *

><p>Lavi abrió los ojos del golpe tras un sueño intranquilo, sudando frío. Notó que no estaba en un risco, sino que en la habitación del hotel… solo había sido una pesadilla. Lo siguiente que notó fue que había algo tibio cubriendo parte de su torso y su costado izquierdo; miró donde la fuente de calor y descubrió una suave cabellera azul pegada a su cuerpo. Tardó unos segundos en procesar que se trataba de Yu, abrazándolo mientras dormía, y cuando lo hizo, una gran cantidad de sangre le subió a la cara, provocando que se pusiera rojo como una granada.<br>-Yu…- dijo Lavi suavemente al tiempo que agitaba ligeramente el hombro de Kanda para despertarlo.- Yu, despierta.  
>Pero el peli azul seguía dormido y bien acurrucado en el abdomen del cazador.<br>Como los intentos de Lavi por despertar a Kanda no funcionaban, cambió de estrategia; se deslizó lentamente por el costado de la cama para zafarse de Yu y no despertarlo. Cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo Kanda se movió y rodeó con su brazo el torso del pelirrojo, provocando que este se pusiera más rojo.  
>-¡Yu~~, creo que estás haciendo esto a propósito!- lo acusa Lavi en voz baja, respetando su sueño. Para poder irse de la cama de una vez, el cazador movió suavemente el brazo del otro y se levantó, vistió y salió de la habitación (cerrando la puerta tras él).<br>Al oír la puerta siendo cerrada, el no tan dormido Kanda puso una gran sonrisa arrogante en su boca.

Un rato después, Kanda emergió del cuarto. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos, sentía como si se hubiera asoleado sin bloqueador. Trataba de disimularlo, pero una que otra mueca de dolor se le escapaba de vez en cuando.  
>-Yu, ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Lavi mientras preparaba el desayuno-Parece que te duele algo.<br>-Creo que dormí chueco- Respondió Kanda, sobándose los hombros.  
>-Si…te movías mucho.- Lavi recordó la incómoda posición en la que se despertó.<br>-¿Te molesté? Perdón- Kanda agregó un tono ligeramente burlón.  
>-No importa…hay pomada en el botiquín, si la necesitas.- Lavi sacó dos platos de un gabinete, sirvió el desayuno y le dio un plato a Kanda, quien le agradeció y comenzó a comer. No era soba, pero estaba bien.<br>-¿ Y el vampiro y la habichuela?- Preguntó el peli azul mirando el sofá vacío donde Allen había dormido.  
>- Ah, ellos se fueron de la ciudad en la madrugada. Cosas de la Orden .<br>Kanda sonrió malévolamente para sus adentros, Krory ya no iba a obstaculizar su camino hacia el cuello de Lavi. Ambos continuaron comiendo mientras Lavi hablaba y Yu sentía la necesidad de apuñalarlo con el tenedor.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días, dos días en los que no logró conseguir acercarse lo suficiente al cazador. Primero, trató de destruir el martillo, pero cuando intentó tocarlo recibió un tremendo ardor en la mano, que se convirtió en una quemadura de segundo grado segundos más tarde, y que escondía usando camisas de manga larga.<br>Había intentado ir en la noche al cuarto del cazador, pero este dormía con un collar de dientes de ajo sobre la cama, las ventanas, la mesita de noche y la puerta, causándole mareos con solo estar cerca de ese lugar.  
>Kanda también se dio cuenta de que de repente le importaba el pelirrojo más de lo que debería y notaba muchos detalles insignificantes sobre él , como la forma en la que jugaba con el martillo con los dedos o que se veía más sexy sin la banda verde en la cabeza. Incluso se le dificultaba seguir actuando de inocente, en la mañana, después del desayuno, Lavi salió del cuarto principal luego de ducharse (Kanda descubrió que el agua era la razón de sus dolores musculares), llamándolo "Yu". Kanda, quien estaba lavando los platos (con guantes de goma), le lanzó un cuchillo de mesa a una velocidad inhumana; el objeto puntiagudo pasó a milímetros de la cara de Lavi y se clavó en la puerta de la habitación, la advertencia fue solo eso, una advertencia, Kanda no quería amenazarlo, casi comenzaba a agradarle que Lavi lo llamara así. El pelirrojo se asustó, si, pero siguió llamándolo "Yu", también dijo algo de que "A la Orden le haría bien alguien con esa puntería", Kanda dijo que estaría bien cazar al maldito que lo uso de nevera. Lavi creía que una vez que se fuera de la ciudad, el peli azul iría con él a formar parte de la Orden Obscura. Ya no podía verlo como solo una presa, además le estaba tomando confianza y cada vez que ocurría cualquier contacto, por más mínimo que fuera, entre ellos sentía algo raro en el pecho, parecido al sentimiento que tenía con Alma, pero más fuerte y algo distinto.<p>

En este momento eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, Lavi había salido a trabajar y el vampiro estaba solo en el cuarto.  
>Se sentía especialmente débil, dormir no lo reparaba ya de nada, tampoco comer. NESESITABA sangre YA, la desesperación no lo descontrolaba todavía pero, a este paso, no tardaría en hacerlo.<br>Decidió ponerse a meditar rato para no quedarse sin hacer nada ( y no pensar en sangre), cuando de repente escucho un ruido proveniente del balcón . Tyki Mikk estaba parado afuera en el balcón tocando el vidrio a modo de una fastidiosa melodía infantil (para Kanda). Traía consigo una funda, una funda que el japonés conocía bien.  
>Kanda se levantó y pasó a sentarse en la cama, viendo a la ventana.-Puedes pasar, Tyki.- Le invitó. Acto seguido, el otro vampiro estaba deslizando la puerta corrediza y se hacía paso dentro de la obscura habitación, Kanda tenía las luces apagadas para meditar más fácilmente.- ¿Por qué no has matado al chico?- Tyki preguntó. Su intención de mofarse era evidente en su tono. Kanda lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no contestó. – Mnn, ya veo, muy buena excusa. Al conde le va a encantar- Tyki se burló. Kanda chasqueó la lengua en respuesta, si hubiera podido la cabeza de Tyki estaría en este momento bajo su bota ¡Maldita sea la abstinencia!<br>-Alma está preocupado, quería traerte esto…- Le lanzó la espada, como si fuera un juguete, y Kanda la atrapó a duras penas, Mugen era más pesada de lo que podía cargar de momento.- ¿Algo que reportar? Kan ~~da-. El peli azul ignoró el molesto tono de su compañero y le explicó cómo controlaban a Krory, el que no pudiera tocar el arma de Lavi, inclusive de la manera en la que estaba, y lo que había aprendido de la Orden en los últimos días.  
>- Si lo que necesitas es sangre, yo puedo darte un poco, si suplicas.- Ofreció Tyki, alzando su muñeca a la cara de Kanda. Este jamás aceptaría algo tan humillante del ceniciento y le hizo saber golpeándolo en la cabeza con el mango de Mugen. Estaba en una situación complicada, y quería volver rápido al arca… olvidarse de los confusos sentimientos que le provocaba el cazador pelirrojo, y la mejor solución era matarlo, para matarlo necesitaba fuerza, cosa que no tendría hasta que bebiera sangre, pero no le suplicaría a Mikk ni en mil años. – Está bien, no supliques, solo tómala y haz tu trabajo. No le diré a nadie, ni siquiera al Conde (Se dará cuenta de todas formas).- Tyki hacía un excelente punto.<br>Kanda tomó la muñeca de Tyki y la acercó a sus labios pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose.  
>-Yu, ya llegue- Avisó el cazador desde la entrada, sonaba exhausto.<br>-Vete- susurró el peli azul a Tyki, quien obedeció y se convirtió en una nube de neblina que desapareció en el aire. Kanda se apresuró a esconder a Mugen bajo la cama, cerró la puerta del balcón y salió de su habitación como si nada.  
>-Te ves cansado…- le dijo a Lavi.<br>-Fue una noche larga- respondió el mestizo.  
>-¿Quieres un té?... liebre tonta- le ofreció el espadachín<br>-¡¿Yu, te sientes bien?! Es raro que seas tan amable.  
>-¿Quieres el té o no?- le respondió Kanda de mal humor.<br>-Si, por favor- Lavi decidió que era mejor aprovechar la extraña disposición de Kanda con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse al sofá.  
>Mientras tanto, en la cocina, el tsundere sacaba de su bolsillo del pantalón una botellita con un cristalino líquido avellana. Dándole una rápida mirada a Lavi, echó el contenido de la botella a la taza de té a medio preparar que tenía enfrente. Cuando terminó, le llevo al pelirrojo la bebida alterada.<br>-Gracias, Yu- Lavi le dijo con una sonrisa amable. Su mirada, clavada en los ojos del espadachín, y su voz le daban un aire de extremo cansancio. La sonrisa de Lavi le provocó al peli azul un vuelco en el pecho, comenzó a sentir algo raro en las mejillas, algo como calor, pero antes de que el conejo se diera cuenta se volteó, bufó y fue a su cuarto.

Una vez que Kanda estuvo fuera de su vista, Lavi sonrió ligeramente antes de darle un sorbo al té, el sabor era nuevo, sabía a té negro pero había algo más. Un sabor fresco, más fuerte que la menta. El cansado pelirrojo ignoró la anomalía, pues el sabor era agradable, y tomó otro poco.  
>Minutos después, comenzó a sentirse mareado y más cansado, su cabeza, sus parpados, sus manos, su cuerpo entero se volvía pesado. Antes de perder la conciencia Lavi vio a Kanda acercándose a él con una espada vampírica en mano, con un semblante frío cual piedra.<br>-Yu… eres un vam…pi…- Y el pelirrojo cayó en un limbo obscuro del que tal vez no iba a despertar.

* * *

><p>En este capítulo no habrá ficha de vampiro.<br>Espero que les haya gustado y (NO) lo siento por el final de suspenso que deje, mua ha ha. Por cierto, tardaré un poco más con el siguiente capítulo ¡Gomen!  
>Por cierto, este capítulo no tuvo beta… ¿Se notó mucho?<br>Comenten por favor.


	6. Chapter 5

Hola!  
>Me divertí mucho con este capítulo, espero que les guste.<br>DGM no me pertenece, solo soy una fan ociosa que le gusta escribir ^w^  
>¡Y un gracias desde lo profundo de mi corazón a "akuma" por comentar el capítulo pasado.!<p>

* * *

><p>-Yu… eres un vam…pi…- Y el pelirrojo cayó en un limbo obscuro del que tal vez no iba a despertar.<p>

Kanda observó al cazador inconsciente frente a él, su expresión era tan pacifica… lástima que le quedaran segundos de vida, pensaba el espadachín. Por un motivo desconocido para él, la idea de matar a Lavi le desagradaba, mucho. Ignoró el sentimiento y concentró todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos para poder alzar la espada, que se volvía cada vez más pesada. Yu estaba a punto de rebanarle el cuello al cazador.  
>Cerró los ojos un instante, le ardían.<p>

Una escena desconocida le llegó a la memoria.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba en una pequeña cabaña en mal estado, contaba con una cama, con vista a la cocina, un reducido baño, una puerta y una única ventana, sucia y con el vidrio roto, por donde se colaba el frío y la nieve de fuera. En medio de la habitación Kanda abrazaba a un chico pelirrojo, ligeramente más alto que él, mientras bebía de su sangre.<br>- Yu, basta… me estas drenando.- Le dice el muchacho.  
>Kanda para después de otro sorbo y mira al pelirrojo a los ojos.- Esa es la idea.- Dice cruelmente antes de soltarle. El joven ojiverde cayó al suelo jadeando y de rodillas, por la falta de energía, quedando sentado sobre sus piernas. Kanda desenvainó a Mugen y la puso al cuello del chico.<br>-Yu, ¿Qué significa esto?- jadeó.  
>-No podemos permitir que los bookman se alíen con los cazadores. Tú y el viejo deben morir.- El tono de Kanda sonaba frío… distante, como si no le importara en lo absoluto.<br>-Yu…  
>-Lo siento, Deak.- Kanda sintió algo húmedo bajar por su mejilla hasta la comisura de su boca, sabía salado, Kanda se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y más lágrimas humedecieron su cara.<br>-Yu, no tienes que hacerlo…- Deak miraba a Yu con profunda tristeza, él también comenzaba a llorar. Kanda se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo libre.  
>-Deak… adiós- El espadachín dijo después de recobrar la compostura y tajó al ojiverde desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el lado derecho de su cadera. Deak perdió el aliento y cayó de costado hacia la derecha, haciendo un sonido seco al chocar su cuerpo con el suelo.<br>-Yu… - jadeó el pelirrojo, su voz se convirtió en un eco apenas audible. Kanda se agachó para poder escucharle -Yu… yo [ ] – Ante tal promesa, los ojos de Kanda se abrieron cual platos y éste derramó más lágrimas.  
>-¡Después de cómo te he usado, ¿Cómo diablos dices eso?!- Le preguntó Kanda entre lágrimas.<br>-Porque… yo… te amo- Logró decir el pelirrojo antes de que sus ojos perdieran el color y respirara su último aliento.  
>Kanda se abalanzó sobre el cadáver de su amante derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo y repitiendo su nombre como si de un mantra se tratase.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda abrió los ojos de golpe totalmente confundido, el pecho le dolía horriblemente y las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos grises. La fuerza se le fue de los brazos y Mugen cayó al suelo, provocando un tintineo. No entendía de donde había salido ese recuerdo, no recordaba haber conocido a ningún Deak, y menos a alguien tan parecido a Lavi. Pero entendió otra cosa, se estaba enamorando del pelirrojo.<br>Sintió repulsión por sí mismo, ¿Amar a un cazador?  
>Menuda mierda en la que se había metido.<br>De cualquier forma no podía matarlo, sus sentimientos y su falta de energía se lo impedían.  
>-¿Qué sucede, Kan~~~da? ¿Ya no puedes ni siquiera levantar tu espada?- Tyki apareció de la nada, mofándose de él para variar.<br>-No molestes, jodido bastardo. – El espadachín le advirtió de mal humor.  
>-Está bien, si no lo matas tú, lo haré yo.- Tyki se acercó al cazador inconsciente. Estaba a punto de atravesar su pecho con la mano cuando Kanda tomó a Mugen rápidamente y apuntó al ojo de Tyki, posicionándose entre él y el pelirrojo. Tyki, sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de su compañero y la amenaza de tener una filosa espada a centímetros de su ojo dio un paso atrás.<br>-Muévete, Kanda.- Le ordenó el portugués.  
>-Vete, Tyki Mikk.- La mirada de Kanda, quien milagrosamente adquirió la fuerza para manejar tan grácilmente a Mugen, expresaba su falta de cooperación a Tyki, quien se dio cuenta que para llegar al cazador del parche tendría que pasar por Kanda, cosa que sería fácil, pero no quería pelearse con el peli azul, quería irse a apostar a un pub y largarse de Londres.<br>-Sabes que, haz lo que quieras. Pero te las veras tu solo con el Conde.- Y dicho esto, Tyki desapareció en el aire.

* * *

><p>-¡Yu es un vampiro!- Lavi se levantó de jalón, al recordar el té envenenado, y a Kanda acercándose con la espada en mano, sudando frío. La habitación se veía distorsionada y además daba vueltas en todas direcciones.<br>Lavi miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en el cuarto anexo, alguien lo había traído ahí, porque recordaba que se desmayó en el sofá. Estaba por tratar de pararse cuando la voz del espadachín peli azul lo detuvo. –Ni se te ocurra moverte, sigues bajo el efecto del veneno y me costó trabajo traerte hasta la cama.- Al oír a Yu, Lavi dio un pequeño brinco y, al verle buscó a tientas su martillo, pero el arma anti-vampiros no estaba en su pistolera. Revolvió las sabanas buscando el pequeño artefacto más no dio con él. Kanda notó las intenciones de Lavi y encendió la luz para mostrar el martillo descansando sobre un pañuelo en su mano. Lavi sintió una inconformidad en los ojos debido al súbito cambio de iluminación. Una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron miró al vampiro con desaprobación y después de ver su arma, con odio. Kanda mantuvo la mirada a pesar del sentimiento de tristeza que le daba la mirada del cazador.  
>Inesperadamente para Lavi, el ojigris lanzó al aire el martillo, que aterrizó a centímetros de la mano izquierda de él; torpemente puso su mano derecha sobre él y lo sujetó como pudo.<br>- ¡Ozuchi Kozuchi, man, shin, shin!- Dijo Lavi y el martillo, antes tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de la mano, creció hasta ser tan grande como una cabeza y se extendió hacia Kanda, llegando el filo cerca de su cuello. Kanda no hizo esfuerzo por esquivarlo, como si quisiera que el martillo le perforara el cuello, matándolo.  
>-¡¿Por qué no me mataste?!- Lavi exigió una respuesta, sus ojos seguían llenos de odio.<br>-No me sentí con ánimos de hacerlo.- Respondió Kanda, apenas audible, con voz jadeante, como si le costara respirar. Ya no pudo mantener el contacto visual; se estaba sonrojando, cuanto asco sentía de sí mismo… enamorado de un cazador. Era una vergüenza para los suyos.  
>Lavi notó el cambio en las acciones de Yu y bajó el martillo, vio al vampiro por primera vez desde que se despertó, estaba… mal, Kanda se veía depauperado, frágil, cansado; sus ojos carecían de brillo; su cabello, antes azul, parecía encanecer, quedando un color azul-grisáceo. La mirada de Lavi se ablandó al instante, daba pena ver a alguien tan magnifico como Yu en ese estado, lo que lo llevaba a pensar: ¿Por qué no ha tratado de beber su sangre? Amenos que…<br>-Yu, ¿Te enamoraste de mí? – La pregunta brotó de los labios del pelirrojo por si sola. Kanda lo miró sorprendido por un segundo para después sonrojarse y ladear la cabeza bruscamente con un "Che".  
>-¡Cla- claro que no, liebre estúpida!- contestó molesto el peli azul. La mentira no pudo ser más evidente.<br>-Jajaja.- Lavi rio sin ganas.- Si la Orden se entera que me enamoré de un vampiro, me torturarían hasta la muerte por homosexual y hereje.- Agregó. Kanda volvió la cabeza hacia el frente, aún sin mirar al ojiverde.  
>-Si el Conde se entera que no completé mi misión por caer por el cazador que supuestamente estoy cazando me torturará por toda la eternidad.- Dijo Kanda.<br>-¿Y si lo mantenemos en secreto y… continuamos viéndonos?- Propuso Lavi mientras guardaba su martillo.- Sin Orden, sin Conde… solo Yu conmigo.  
>-Sería mejor si dejáramos de vernos, por siempre- Propuso el ojigris con la voz quebrada y la garganta seca. Kanda empezó a toser tan fuerte que cayó al suelo y detuvo la caída con su brazo libre (el otro estaba cubriendo su boca).<br>-¡Yu!- Lavi se levantó torpemente, también cayó al suelo pero de rodillas y se arrastró como pudo hasta Kanda- ¿Estás bien?- el pelirrojo puso una mano en la espalda de Kanda, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza antes de dejar de toser. -Tienes razón, sería una estupidez seguir viéndonos- Lavi dijo y después tomó los labios del otro en los suyos en un largo y dulce beso. Kanda abrió los ojos como platos pero se rindió ante la boca de Lavi, respondiendo el beso.

* * *

><p>Después de lidiar con decenas de vampiros, Allen y Krory volvieron a Londres por Lavi y para hacer la segunda prueba a Kanda. Allen no estaba ansioso por ver de nuevo al peli azul… no quería verlo nunca jamás pero Krory insistía en rehacer la prueba. Cuando entraron al cuarto del hotel, se sorprendieron alno encontrar al vampiro en ningún lado. Lavi estaba en el balcón viendo a lo lejos.<br>-Lavi, ¿Y Kanda dónde está?- Le preguntó Allen, saliendo al balcón.  
>-Yu se fue con un amigo suyo que encontramos ayer en la plaza, yo no tenía motivos para retenerlo conmigo.- Le respondió Lavi en su usual tono animado.<br>- ¿Yu?- Preguntó el peli plata.  
>-El nombre de pila de Kanda, trata de llamarlo así si lo vuelves a ver.- Lavi sonrió de forma ligeramente maligna.<br>-¡Pero íbamos a hacerle otra prueba!- Objetó Krory.  
>-No era necesario, Yu no es un vampiro- Mintió el del parche, recordando sus últimos momentos con Kanda.<p>

* * *

><p>Después del primer beso, Kanda tomo la iniciativa y besó a Lavi más apasionadamente, al segundo de haberlo comenzado, pidió acceso al interior de la boca de Lavi, quien le concedió el paso. Kanda exploró la húmeda cavidad con su lengua hasta que el pelirrojo comenzó a hacerle guerra para dominar el beso, sus lenguas peleaban por el control hasta que Lavi venció y Yu le dio acceso a su boca, sintiendo como era acariciado su interior por la lengua del otro.<br>Rompieron con el beso por falta de aire.  
>-Oye, Yu…- El japonés tuvo un tic facial al oír su nombre.<br>-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres hacer una estupidez?

* * *

><p>Tyki observaba con detenimiento en su forma de humo. Tenía que averiguar quién era el pelirrojo "Lavi". Miró al pequeño peli plata con el ojo maldito, sí, él sería una buena víctima.<p>

* * *

><p>Vampiros Marcados<br>Estos vampiros se caracterizan por tener una forma de piel cenicienta y estigmas en la frente.  
>Son los más mortíferos y temidos entre todos los chupa sangres. Son insaciables y tienden no solo beben sangre, sino que también se comen la carne de sus víctimas. Son considerados los reyes de los vampiros.<br>Poderes: Son los más poderosos y le siguen a los parásitos en velocidad, sus sentidos son extremadamente finos, pueden controlar animales y desvanecerse en el aire o volverse humo, además de poseer habilidades únicas personales.  
>Nacen de: Un alma que se niega a abandonar su cuerpo o alguien que muere sin justicia habiendo muerto en la semana santa (religión cristiana).<br>Debilidades: La luz del sol durante el crepúsculo o el atardecer, ajo u objetos religiosos.  
>Exterminio: Ardiendo bajo el sol, esa es la única manera de matarlos, pero pueden ser inmovilizados si los clavas a su ataúd con una estaca, les cuelgas un crucifijo al cuello y les llenas la boca con ajo o una hostia consagrada.<br>Quienes pertenecen aquí: Los Noé

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<br>No se como continuar, así que por favor ¡Reviews! de otra forma pueeeeede que lo deje así, porfavor, nesesito ideas!


	7. Chapter 6

Me disculpo por la tardanza, ha habido muchos proyectos en la escuela.

Este capítulo es para una lectora de Amor Yaoi que me pidió Poker Pair  
>Espero que les guste!<p>

* * *

><p>Tyki estaba apurado por salir del arca. Caminaba a zancadas con una mano en el bolsillo, la otra sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico medio llena, y un cigarrillo a medio fumar en la boca, las puntas de su saco se tambaleaban de arriba abajo con su caminar. Dio vuelta en una esquina y se detuvo ante una puerta que llevaba a un mausoleo en Estocolmo, Suecia. Escupió el cigarro y lo piso.<br>Se sentía furioso, esa mañana, después del crepúsculo, había ido con el Conde a decirle sobre Kanda y el acuerdo que había hecho con el cazador pelirrojo ¿Y que había hecho el Conde? ¡Nada! Minutos más tarde, Kanda Yu pasó por la punta de la torre reportándose de su turno de vigilancia matutino y lo único que le dijo el vampiro gordo fue "Bien hecho, Kanda-pon, tomate el resto del día libre" con su usual sonrisa de maniaco. De nada serviría acudir al Conde. Iba a tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.  
>Una vez en Estocolmo, Tyki se dedicó a vagar por los clubes y bares hasta que divisó una capucha negra de la orden y comenzó a seguir al cazador hasta que este se paró afuera de un antro. Tyki se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro del cazador, quien giró la cabeza con expresión de sorpresa. Era el peli plata con el ojo maldito.<br>-¡Tyki, que haces a…  
>El portugués se limitó a sonreír amablemente y sacó de su bolsillo un mazo de cartas amarrado con una liga.<br>-…qui- Allen vio las cartas y su semblante se tornó diabólico.- Espero que hayas traído suficientes cacahuates.- Dicho esto, los dos caminaron lado a lado como si nada hacia el motel donde Allen se estaba hospedando. A la Orden no le gustaba reparar en gastos, por lo tanto, solo se alquilaban cuartos buenos cuando una misión implicaba más de dos semanas y tres o más cazadores. Allen estaba investigando unas desapariciones misteriosas en la zona solo, así que la Orden fue muy coda como para darle un espacio decente para quedarse. La habitación contaba con una cama, un guardarropa, una ventana y un baño pequeño donde no corría el agua caliente.  
>Cuando entraron al cuarto Allen se quitó su abrigo de la Orden y lo arrojó a la cama, Tyki también se deshizo de su abrigo y luego se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la bolsa de mercado a un lado. Allen le siguió. Tyki le dio un manojo del contenido de la bolsa al pequeño cazador, cacahuates sin cascara, y comenzó a barajar las cartas asegurándose de que las malas le tocaran al peli plata. Comenzaron a jugar.<br>Esta escena de los dos apostando cacahuates y el niño maldecido ganando sin piedad se había vuelto habitual en las últimas semanas, desde que el portugués había tratado de engañar a Allen para que hablara sobre Lavi.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Cubierto por la penumbra de una calleja, Tyki fumaba un cigarrillo mientras observaba a la gente pasar por la calle perpendicular al obscuro callejón donde estaba. Pronto divisó a su víctima, un pequeño albino con un uniforme negro de la Orden Obscura que se acercaba a la intersección de las calles caminando a un ritmo estable.<br>5 metros de distancia.  
>Al ver al joven, Tyki no pudo evitar sonreír malignamente, ese niñato sería presa fácil a su juego de manos, casi sentía lastima por él.<br>3 metros.  
>Tyki tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo aplastó con un pisotón.<br>1 metro.  
>El albino pasó en frente de Tyki mirando al frente, sin sospechas de lo que le ocurriría en un momento. El portugués alzó el brazo y tomo al niño por el hombro del brazo rojo haciendo mucha presión. Allen sintió un profundo dolor en su brazo de la nada y, con una mueca de incomodidad plasmada en la cara, puso la otra mano en su hombro para calmar el dolor y, o sorpresa, había una mano estrujando su arma anti-vampiros. Rápidamente, Allen giró la cabeza para ver quien le estaba apresando y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados, piel cenicienta y una traviesa sonrisa. Era un vampiro marcado.<br>-Si quieres conservar tu vida, será mejor que actúes normal y me lleves a donde te hospedas, chico.- Le amenazó el vampiro con voz casual. Allen se quedó parado mirando al vampiro sobre su hombro fríamente. – Andando, chico, a menos de que quieras que te arranque el brazo. – El pequeño albino soltó un chillido de dolor cuando Tyki le apretó para probar su punto y al comprobar que el otro hablaba en serio lo guio hasta su hotel.

La habitación donde el cazador se quedaba era humilde. Tenía un baño pequeño, una ventana, un pequeño cajón y la cama. No medía más de 3 metros de fondo y 5 de largo.  
>El portugués detuvo a Allen antes de que este entrara con un apretón en el hombro. Con una mirada amable y una sonrisa, capaces de derretir a cualquiera, le preguntó:<br>-¿Puedo entrar? Tienes que dejarme entrar, porque si no lo haces, tu brazo va a quedarse en mi mano.  
>-Puedes pasar- Allen le dijo de mala gana. Se estaba fastidiando de que el vampiro lo amenazara con cortarle el brazo.<br>Tyki, satisfecho con la respuesta del albino, entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta con seguro apenas estuvieron dentro, después, soltó el brazo de Allen bruscamente, empujándolo hacia la cama, donde el albino cayó sin ceremonia alguna. Allen volteó para atacar al vampiro pero cuando lo hizo, este ya había desaparecido. El cazador se levantó y miró por toda la habitación, más no encontró nada. De repente, algo lo alzó del cuello hacia arriba y lo golpeó contra el techo para después arrojarlo contra la pared violentamente, provocando que se lastimara la cabeza antes de caer al suelo boca abajo. Pasaron menos de 3 minutos para que Allen pasara de la cama al suelo, viendo borroso y con un molesto zumbido en los oídos, donde un cuerpo pesado se materializó sobre él, aplastándole el estómago.  
>-Vamos a jugar un juego, chi~co.- Le dijo el vampiro en tono juguetón. – Regla uno, si gano me responderás una pregunta y vise versa; regla dos, solo una pregunta por partida; regla tres, las preguntas deben ser respondidas con la verdad; regla cuatro, si no cooperas te mato. Simple ¿No?.<br>- ¿Y de que juego estamos hablando?- Preguntó muy molesto el cazador, viendo que no tenía opción. El vampiro sacó algo de su abrigo y lo puso en el rango de visión de un Allen quien lo fulminaba con la mirada, era una baraja inglesa. La sonrisa de Allen se ensancho mientras sus ojos obtenían un brillo diabólico, pero se fue tan rápido como llego, siendo reemplazado por una sonrisa inocente – Debo advertirte que soy bueno en los juegos de azar- Dijo el peliplata inocentemente.  
>-Yo también.- Le respondió el portugués, divertido.<br>Tyki se paró de encima de Allen y le ofreció una mano. El albino dudó un segundo y acepto la ayuda. Después se acomodaron a ambos lados de la cama y empezaron a jugar.  
>-Dime todo lo que sepas de Lavi.- Le ordenó Tyki. Con un full house de aces y dieces, Tyki había vencido en la primera mano. Allen estaba perplejo, ¿Para qué quería ese vampiro saber sobre Lavi? Se quedó mirando al portugués durante unos minutos hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el mismo -¿Y bien? – Fue una mala idea dejarlo ganar para saber que quería.<br>-Es un compañero en la Orden…  
>-Sé que es un cazador, dime ¿Quién es?- Le interrumpió con tono severo Tyki.<br>- Es un pelirrojo travieso, relajado, amistoso y mujeriego que se la pasa leyendo, no se mucho de él, aunque somos amigos es muy reservado. – Dijo Allen mordiéndose los labios al final, era horrible vender a un amigo a un vil vampiro.  
>- Bien, eso es suficiente. Te toca repartir, chico.- Dijo Tyki de buen humor entregándole el mazo al albino. Allen tomó las cartas. Hora de la revancha.<br>Ágilmente, el niño tramposo barajó las cartas, dándole las malas a Tyki y guardando, sin ser visto, los cuatro reyes bajo su manga. El vampiro ceniciento perdió con dos pares y Allen ganó con su póker de reyes.  
>-¿Por qué te interesa saber de Lavi? – Preguntó el albino al poner sus cartas a la vista del portugués.<br>-Hmmm.- Tyki estaba impresionado, no pensaba que el mocoso en serio fuese a ganarle, pero tenía que respetar sus propias reglas.- Alguien con quien suelo trabajar ésta saliendo con ese cazador y no quisiera que nos metiera en problemas con el Conde Milenario. Si alguien va a salir perjudicado va a ser solo ese malhumorado.  
>- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Lavi está saliendo con otro hombre?- Preguntó Allen desconcertado.- No te creo, Lavi es un mujeriego, le gusta una chica de cada diez. – Razonó una vez que procesó la información.<br>-Te dije la verdad, ¿Por qué mentiría cuando yo hice las reglas?  
>-¿Por qué voy a confiar en un vampiro que me amenazó con cortarme el brazo?<br>-touché. ¿Otra partida?  
>- Si, todavía tengo dudas<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de eso, Allen había ganado las tres manos siguientes antes de que se marchara Tyki. Le había sonsacado el nombre de Kanda, como era el asunto de los semi-humanos y le había hecho prometer que volvería a jugar con él para continuar, pero desde entonces no se hacían preguntas sobre sus respectivos "hogares" ni sus "familias". Más que nada jugaban strip póker (aunque terminaran devolviéndose la ropa), hacían preguntas sobre el otro o apostaban cacahuates, como ahora, durante las cuales Tyki solía regañar a Allen por comerse las fichas. Se puede decir que se encariñaron el uno al otro.<p>

* * *

><p>Los escritores de fanfiction viven de reviews ¡Alimentenme! ^A^<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Siento que el capítulo no fue muy bueno, pero dejo eso a su criterio.  
>Originalmente, el capítulo anterior y este eran uno solo, pero como quedó muy largo lo dividí en dos (Por eso la actualización tan rápida, solo estaba esperando a que pasara la semana ^w^)<p>

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p>Enviado a Austria para un investigar un fenómeno extraño ligado a la inocencia, uno de los únicos materiales sagrados capaces de lastimar profundamente o matar a cualquier tipo de vampiro, Lavi recorría las calles de Viena a mediodía preguntando a los lugareños sobre cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que hubiera pasado ahí últimamente, pero a pesar de estar haciendo su trabajo debidamente, se sentía horriblemente ansioso y paranoico. Por todos lados a donde volteara creía ver al vampiro peliazul; con su postura dignificada, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta y sus penetrantes ojos grises. Cuando no soportó más las alucinaciones se sentó en un café al aire libre. Cerró los ojos para calmar la paranoia.<br>-No estás alucinando – Le dijo una voz grave por detrás. Lavi abrió los ojos de par en par y pegó un brinco al haber sido tomado por sorpresa.  
>-¡Yu! Te extrañé tanto. – En ese instante, el pelirrojo se levantó y abrazó fuertemente al espadachín (quien esta vez no olvidó su arma reposando en su habitación), ganándose miradas severas de muchos espectadores.<br>-¡Liebre idiota! No en medio de la calle.- Le gruñó el japonés. Empujándolo de nuevo a la silla.  
>-Claro, claro… perdón, me emocioné.- Se disculpó – Hey, Yu, vamos a mi habitación… hay algo que debo contarte…- El tono de Lavi se volvió serio.-… es importante.- Kanda arqueó en son de confusión una ceja pero no hizo preguntas en el camino.<br>Apenas estuvieron dentro del cuartito, Lavi acorraló a Kanda contra la puerta y, salvajemente, le robó un beso. Al principio el ojigris opuso resistencia por la repentina acción inesperada, más a los pocos segundos estaba derritiéndose ante el contacto de labios y lenguas.  
>- Y… ¿Qué se supone que ibas a decirme? O es que me trajiste aquí solo para seducirme, gran idiota- Le preguntó Kanda un tanto molesto, una vez que no tuvieron oxígeno y se hubo separado del beso.<br>- Tenía que hacer eso primero ¡No te he visto en casi un mes, Yu!- Se excusó el pelirrojo. – Como sea, tenemos problemas, Allen sabe de nosotros.  
>-¿Qué? ¡Cómo!<br>- Al parecer un vampiro trato de sacarle información sobre mí y él terminó ganándole el juego. El vampiro le contó todo sobre ti.  
>-¿Cuál es el nombre de ese maldito delator, te lo dijo la habichuela?<br>- Creo que Allen lo llamó "Tyki"  
>- ¡Ese bastardo!- Kanda, en su ira, golpeó la pared de la habitación causando que se abriera una grieta y un temblor ligero al hotel.- Debí suponer que no se quedaría callado.<br>-¡¿Le dijiste?!  
>-Claro que no, él estaba presente cuando te di el té… es un vampiro marcado, se mezcla en el aire.<br>- Ahh, lo sabe alguien más… ¿Tu amigo Alma?  
>-No, solo Tyki.<br>-Bien, oye deberíamos buscar una forma de comunicarnos sin que nadie se entere, para poder vernos sin arriesgarnos de que Allen o Tyki nos atrapen.  
>- Una conexión servirá<br>-¿Una conexión?  
>- Es una manera de comunicarnos telepáticamente… pero…<br>-¡Eso sería estupendo! Poder comunicarnos sin hablar y a largas distancias.  
>-Sí, pero…<br>-¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Hagamos una conexión! – Lavi comenzó a saltar de emoción. Kanda se hartó y desenvainó su espada para ponérsela al cuello al ojiverde quien al instante dejó de brincar y su cara se llenó de un ridículo miedo por lo que pensaba hacer el peli-azul con Mugen.  
>-Y-Yu, ¿Qué hice?- Pregunta el pelirrojo pegado a la pared con las manos a la altura de su cara y la filosa espada samurái a peligrosos centímetros de su cuello.<br>-¡Escúchame! Para abrir una conexión entre nosotros yo… - Kanda soltó un suspiro.- debo acostarme contigo habiendo bebido tu sangre ya que no eres un vampiro, y no es seguro que funcione.  
>-Vaya, eso es… bizarro. Hablo lo de sangre y luego sexo. Tarde o temprano íbamos a acostarnos de todas formas…- Razonó Lavi.- pero ¿Por qué se abre así una conexión?- preguntó.<br>-No estoy muy seguro, hace una semana, Alma me dio un discurso mareador sobre que para hacer una con un humano las dos almas debían de estar conectadas y el sexo es una forma de unir a dos personas y beber sangre una forma de hacer una unión más fuerte y no sé qué más dijo. – Explicó el peli-azul pestañeando mientras guardaba a Mugen en el interior de su abrigo negro.  
>- Eso explica un poco, ahora falta un detalle…<br>-Qu…- En ese momento, Lavi tomó a Yu por los hombros y cambió de posición con él, aprisionándolo contra la pared en un beso hambriento.  
>- ¿Cama o baño? – Preguntó el pelirrojo pícaramente una vez habiéndose separado de Yu. Kanda no respondió, en lugar de eso tomó a Lavi de las muñecas y volviéndolo a besar, lo condujo hacia la cama donde lo empujó con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que la cama crujiera en protesta del brusco cambio de peso encima suyo. El ojigris estuvo encima del pelirrojo en un instante. Entre caricias, besos y chupetones, los dos se deshacían de las ropas del otro sin cuidado, arrancando las prendas de los cuerpos de sus próximamente amantes hasta que estuvieron los dos totalmente desnudos.<br>Lavi cambió de posición con Kanda de modo que el vampiro estuviera abajo y plantó varios besos en su cuello y el hombro derecho, pero Yu Kanda no iba a permitir que un joven cazador lo dominara en el acto, así que volvió a cambiar de posición. Lavi por supuesto protestó y trató de cambiar de nuevo pero Yu lo tomo de las muñecas y las mantuvo encima de la cabeza del pelirrojo con su fuerza sobre humana, por lo tanto la liebre idiota no podía moverse.  
>-¡Yu, no es justo!- protestó Lavi.<br>- No creíste que me iba a dejar.- Le dijo el peliazul.  
>- ¡Pero no se vale que uses tu súper fuerza!- El pelirrojo hizo cara de puchero.<br>-Cada quien usa lo que tiene, liebre idiota.  
>- Oh, claro, entonces yo podría usar mi martillo para… - Lavi no alcanzó a terminar su amenaza ya que Kanda beso sus labios dulcemente para callarlo.<br>-¿Tienes lubricante u otra cosa para que no te duela tanto?- El japonés le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
>-Hay una botella de aceite en ese cajón. – Le respondió ligeramente agitado. Haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar el pequeño cajón de madera que estaba al lado de la cama. Kanda hurgó en el mueble unos segundos hasta dar con la botellita de aceite aromático y vertió una generosa cantidad en su mano. Después lo esparció por sus dedos asegurándose que estuvieran bien cubiertos e introdujo uno en la entrada de Lavi, haciendo un movimiento circular con este. Lavi al instante se sintió incomodo por la intrusión y soltó un leve gemido.<br>-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta Kanda con una tenue mirada de preocupación.  
>-Sí, solo continua.- Respondió el pelirrojo.<br>Kanda introdujo un segundo dedo y continuó dilatando la entrada de Lavi.-Ha, ahora te crees capaz de darme órdenes.- Se burló el peliazul. Minutos después introdujo el tercer dedo, acción por la cual Lavi gritó ahogadamente. Kanda lo beso intensamente para distraerlo de su labor.

Una vez que el japonés terminó, tomo de nuevo la botellita de aceite, puso más en su mano y cubrió por completo su miembro.  
>-¿Listo?<br>-No pero adelante  
>Y Kanda introdujo la punta de su virilidad en Lavi quien gritó ahogadamente de nuevo. Esta vez, en lugar de callarlo con un beso, el ojigris introdujo sus colmillos en el cuello del pelirrojo, bebiéndose la sangre que brotaba por las perforaciones.<br>Lavi no podía describir la sensación. Su parte baja dolía horrores, pero era increíblemente placentero sentir los colmillos de su amante hundidos en su carne.  
>Una vez que Lavi se hubo calmado, Kanda dejó de chuparle la sangre y penetró más profundamente en su interior. En esta ocasión Lavi solo gimió un poco. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kanda empezara a moverse.<br>Al principio era incomodo, pero una vez que Kanda rozó un punto específico dentro de Lavi, que lo hizo ver estrellas, lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir de placer y rogar por más, a lo que Kanda respondió doblando la velocidad. Unos minutos después, Lavi se vino en los estómagos de ambos y luego Kanda hizo lo mismo dentro de Lavi, quien jadeaba como loco.

-Yu, prométeme una cosa.  
>-Mhm<br>-Promete que te harás responsable si salgo embarazado.  
>-¡Liebre idiota! – Kanda le dio un golpe en la cabeza al ojiverde.- ¡Eres un hombre, no puedes embarazarte! – Esta vez le pegó con la almohada en la cara.<br>Los dos estaban acurrucados en la cama después de haberse aseado (Lavi en la ducha y Kanda con una toalla) y quitado la cobija más pesada, sobre donde habían hecho su desastre.- Y deja de llamarme "Yu", ¿Puedes? – Lo último sonó más como una amenaza.  
>-No- Lavi sonrió mientras pegaba su cuerpo más al de Yu. Kanda giró los ojos y rodeó con su brazo izquierdo los hombros del pelirrojo.<br>-Buenas noches  
>-Descansa, Yu~~~<br>Kanda chasqueó la lengua antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir profundamente.

* * *

><p>Les pido atentamente que comenten, me deprime mucho trabajar un capítulo, subirlo y que nadie se moleste en decirme su opinión, pero tampoco quiero condicionar mis actualizaciones al número de reviews que reciva. Gracias.<p> 


	9. Disculpa

Comenzando por el comienzo Una sincera disculpa para los que esperaban que saliera del hiatus con un nuevo capítulo. No puedo continuar OHV así, por lo que voy a reescribir la historia desde cero. Si alguien quiere hacer sugerencias es libre de hacerlo, voy a tomar en cuenta cualquier comentario o idea que tengan. La prepa se está poniendo algo estresante pero salgo a finales de Mayo y mi primer semestre Universitario promete ser tranquilo, lo que significa QUE NO TENDRÉ EXCUSA PARA SER UNA COMPLETA FLOJA. Atte. LoreVioDragon (Antes Nekoroar2396) 


End file.
